


Mining Trip

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Damn Those Minecraft Mobs, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Potions, Technoblade Is A Prideful Fool, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, TommyInnit Is Not A Fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: When Tommy and Techno are on a mining trip, Techno gets hit by a stray potion from a witch-----Day 7: Potions
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 336





	Mining Trip

If Technoblade hadn’t been so preoccupied with bickering with Tommy, he would’ve heard the witch sooner. He roughly shoved his brother away from the witch’s sights and withdrew his netherite sword. As he plunged the weapon through the cackling mob, it threw some mystery potion directly into Techno’s chest. Upon the bottle breaking, he was immediately surrounded by complete darkness. It definitely wasn’t the average blindness potion, which still would’ve allowed the piglin hybrid at least a bit of his sight. Instead, this was a total inky nothingness that if he focused on too much would threaten to swallow him whole.

“Holy fuck! What’d it hit you with?” Tommy asked, voice getting progressively louder as he presumably left the nook Techno had pushed him into. Techno turned to where he approximated the teen to be standing and shrugged noncommittally. Techno obviously knew he could trust Tommy (he was his brother, of  _ course _ he could trust him), but every primal instinct in his body told him to alert no one. That would leave him vulnerable to attack, giving the enemy an automatic and severe advantage. Despite his increased hearing, he knew any player could take him down in a 1v1 at that point.

He had to live up to his reputation and show no weakness. After all, Technoblade never dies.

“Must’ve been an awkward potion. Nothing’s changed,” Techno stated, internal panic hidden under his usual monotone.

If Tommy noticed that anything was off with his brother, he raised no alarm. “Let’s get out of here. This much cobble is going to give me back problems,” Tommy declared as he presumably walked towards the exit of the cave. Techno grunted in agreement and followed the sound of the teen’s footsteps.

Tommy knew something was wrong the moment Techno turned to respond to him. To anyone who didn’t know him well, it wouldn’t have been noticeable. Techno had turned in the exact direction Tommy was standing in and held perfect eye contact with him.

That was what alerted Tommy to the issue. Techno could  _ never  _ maintain eye contact unless he was in the thick of battle. Usually, in day-to-day social interaction, he’d only hold eye contact for a few seconds at a time, glancing away to somewhere else before returning his gaze to the other party.

To test his theory of what the potion  _ actually _ was, Tommy flipped him off. The reaction would usually be very underwhelming, but there always was some form of response. This time, though, Techno didn’t even notice.

Blindness - probably something particularly bad if he couldn’t even see Tommy two feet in front of him.

Tommy knew of his brother’s both pride and stubbornness, and knew that he’d outright deny that anything was wrong if Tommy called him out on it. Tommy took this information and made sure to make his steps ever so slightly louder, talking constantly to fill up the space as they ascended from the cave. He let the sack of cobble drag across the haphazard steps the two had mined out earlier, creating even more noise for Techno to follow. Every so often, he’d glance back to both check on how Techno was doing as well as to make sure nothing was following them.

Eventually, they finally escaped the cave. Tommy watched as Techno almost tripped, not realizing he was back on flat land and still expecting stairs. Tommy managed to stifle his laugh as Techno brushed himself off, attempting to remain as dignified as possible. Tommy then realized there was about to be a bigger issue. They had traveled through the Nether in order to get to the cave. He didn’t want to risk trying to maneuver Techno across thin bridges and the netherrack terrain while he was blind, but he didn’t want to let Techno know he knew of his current ‘issue’, not to mention it’d be dark by the time they arrived back at the cabin. Oh well, he’d have to bite the bullet and shatter Techno’s pride for a moment. The safest option would be to build a temporary hut until the blindness wore off. Tommy turned to Techno, seeing him staring off at nothing in the distance. He opened his mouth to inform his brother of the plan, when an arrow flew out from under the cover of trees.

Techno didn’t realize that an arrow was headed in his direction until it landed in his shoulder. He cursed under his breath, turning towards where he assumed the skeleton was located. He knew the perpetrator was a mob based on the macabre sounds of bones rattling. He froze when he realized he couldn’t identify how far away it was. He’d be swinging wildly, possibly putting Tommy in danger as well as opening himself up to more arrows.

Before he could think too hard on how to proceed, he was shoved to the side in the same way that Techno had done for Tommy in the cave. He heard Tommy’s stupid war cry he’d do when he felt a situation was too tense, and Techno could hear the skeleton turn into dust. “Hell yeah, it dropped the bow,” he heard Tommy say.

Although his face flushed with embarrassment when he realized Tommy definitely knew that he couldn’t see, it did warm his heart to know that the protectiveness he felt for his brother was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys girls and other! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm loving the Techno and Tommy content on this site recently, hahah, it's good for my soul.
> 
> Anyway, once again this is a part of The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge. Make sure to check out @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy for more fantastic works following the same prompts!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Make sure to get up and stretch every once in a while :-)


End file.
